I Like Your Smell -MyungYeol-
by elen lee
Summary: Myung Soo sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Sung Yeol. Aroma itu candu baginya. MyungYeol. Ambigu, kagak nyambung pokoknya, deep sorry ne. BL, rate M of course. 1shoot


**I Like Your Smell -MyungYeol-**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Kim Myung Soo, Lee Sung Yeol (Infinite)

**Genre **: Romance

**Rate** : M (Yadong banget)

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

Myung Soo sangat menyukai aroma badan Sung Yeol. Aroma tubuh Sung Yeol seperti penenangnya, candunya, ekstasinya.

"Hyung, aromamu segar sekali malam ini" Myung Soo tengah memeluk Sung Yeol dari belakang. saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di balkon kamar mereka di lantai 2 dorm Infinite. Hidung Myung Soo bergerak-gerak kecil, menyesap kuat bau tubuh Sung Yeol, menghirupnya seakan tak ada lagi kesempatan kedua untuknya menikmati aroma Sung Yeol. Matanya terpejam, senyuman kecil terpatri di bibir tipis Myung Soo. Sung Yeol membalas ucapan Myung Soo dengan elusan hangat di tangan Myung Soo yang tengah melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangan Myung Soo semakin erat memeluk pinggang sang kekasih. Hidungnya yang sebelumnya menghirup aroma punggung Sung Yeol kini beralih ke leher Sung Yeol.

"Kau harum, indah, dan seksi malam ini hyung"

"Kau merusak suasana Myung Soo-ah, kalau memang kalimatmu itu memiliki tujuan akhir yaitu seks" balas Sung yeol, sinis. Myung Soo mengeluarkan smirk khas andalannya, "Kau sangat mengertiku luar dalam hyung". "Ya, dan hanya aku yang .dalam."

Sung Yeol menekankan kata "luar dalam". Smirk Myung Soo semakin lebar, oh tidak, mungkin smirk lebar itu bisa kita ubah kata menjad tertawa.

"Hahahaha, hyung, kau sensitif sekali. Hmmm... Aku ingin memelukmu terus hyung. semalaman". "Kau pikir aku boneka yang bisa kau peluk tanpa merasakan kantuk hmm? Aku juga butuh istirahat Soo-ah. Kajja kita tidur" Sung Yeol akan melepas pelukan Myung Soo pada pinggangnya, sayangnya terlambat. Myung Soo sudah lebih dulu menyeretnya dengan sayang menuju kasur mereka. menidurkan badan mereka kedua di kasur king size itu.

"Ya! kau kira aku koper bisa kau seret seenaknya!" omel Sung Yeol.

...

...

...

tak ada jawaban dari Myung Soo, perkataan Sung Yeol hanya dibalas pelukan yang semakin erat di pinggangnya.

"Myung-ah, kau tak apa kan?" Sung Yeol sedikit khawatir dengan perilaku kekasihnya ini. tak biasanya Myung Soo bertingkah manja seperti ini. Masih hening tak ada jawaban dari bibir tipis Myung Soo, Sung Yeol pun juga ikut terdiam. tangan kirinya yang bergerak, mengelus ringan tangan Myung Soo yang masih setia bertengger dipinggangnya. tangan kanannya menepuk pelan paha Myung Soo.

"Hyung"

"ya?"

"Hyung?"

"hmm"

"Hyung"

"Wae?"

"Saranghae"

"nado saranghae"

Myung Soo tidak tidur, dia tengah menikmati perlakuan lembut kekasihnya ini. Obrolan singkat mereka tadi membuat hati keduanya berdesir. meski kata "saranghae" maupun "nado saranghae" sering mereka ucapkan, namun tetap desiran hangat itu selalu mengalir saat kalimat itu terucap. Mereka sesama laki-laki, tak ada yang bertingkah layaknya yeoja, tersipu malu, wajahnya memerah, dan langsung melesakkan kepalanya ke dada sang kekasih. tidak, mereka sesama namja. lebih dewasa dalam memahami perasaan keduanya. Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan senyuman ringan keduanya.

Myung Soo melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Sung Yeol, membalikkan tubuh Sung Yeol, menghadapkan tubuh kekasihnya agar berhadapan dengannya. Dipandangnya kedua mata sang kekasih. Sung yeol tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan. Myung Soo tersenyum lagi. Didekatkan dahinya hingga menempel di dahi Sung Yeol.

"Hyung, aku tahu kita salah hyung. kita sesama namja. tak ada pembenaran dari perilaku kita saat ini. Kau namja, gagah, begitu pula aku. Orang terdekat kita pasti menginginkan kita bersanding dengan yeoja. Namun, Hyung. Tak akan ada yang pantas bersanding denganku kecuali dirimu, dan tak akan ada seorangpun yang pantas meminangmu kecuali aku. Aku mencintai semua hal yang ada pada dirimu hyung. Aroma tubuhmu menenangkanku. Itulah yang membuatku tetap kuat berdiri hingga saat ini, tak peduli gunjingan orang, karna hanya kau yang mampu membuatku berdiri"

"Aku tahu Myung-ah"

"Aku berjanji hyung, aku akan selalu memegang erat tanganmu, mengakarkan kasih kita di hatiku hyung. Melepaskan semua kegundahan yang melingkupi kita, hanya ada kau dan aku"

"Ne"

...

...

...

"Kau jutek sekali hyung, biasanya aku yang jarang berkata-kata, kenapa sekarang malahan kau yang dingin seperti itu?"

Sung yeol tersenyum manis, menatap mata elang kekasihnya. Tangannya mengelus pelan hidung bangir sang "top". "Aku diam karena aku tahu, kau pasti memegang janjimu, sejak awal. karena kau lelaki, aku juga lelaki. Aku paham, karena aku juga lelaki, kita pasti bisa menjalani keadaan ini, karena kau lelaki, kau kuat, dan kau mampu berdiri meski aku sudah terjatuh" dipeluknya leher sang kekasih, dikecupnya hidung sang kekasih, "Myung-ah, badai pasti datang, namun kau dan aku pasti tak akan goyah. Aku percaya itu"

Myung Soo menatap dalam mata sang kekasih, mereka sudah dewasa, paham akan keadaan ini, lama kelamaan mereka terbiasa, karena mereka lelaki. Myung Soo mendekatkan bibir tipisnya menuju bibir tebal sang kekasih, disesapnya bibir sang kekasih. tangan yang awalnya diam, bergerak melingkar di pinggang Sung yeol. Dielusnya punggung bidang Sung yeol, menyalurkan hasrat cinta mereka. Gerakan tangannya semakin menurun, meremas pantat sintal sang pujaannya, menyalurkan semua nafsu dan cinta yang membuncah didadanya.

Ciuman itu semakin ganas, saling menghisap bibir bawah maupun atas, menyedot kuat lidah masing-masing. Menikmati segala gesekan yang mereka buat di bagian selatan tubuh mereka. Myung Soo bergerak, menindih sang kekasih. digeseknya bagian selatan mereka dengan cepat.

Sung yeol melepaskan ciuman mereka, tergesa melepas kaos hitam dan celana yang dipakai sang kekasih dan melepas cepat kaos putih dan celananya. Mereka bergulat, tubuh Sung yeol terdesak diatas kepala ranjang, Myung Soo meraba semua bagian tubuh Sung Yeol. Bibirnya bergerak menyesap leher jenjang Sung yeol, menjilatinya, menghisap kuat leher putih itu, bibirnya bergerak turun menuju dada bidang sang kekasih, dikecupnya dada bidang itu, dijilatnya nipples tegang Sung yeol. Tangannya melepaskan celana dalamnya dan celana dalam Sung Yeol, dikocoknya junior tegang Sung Yeol. Hasrat itu semakin tinggi. Desahan dan erangan berat terdengar dipenjuru kamar itu.

Shhh... ahh...

Hmm.. ahhh... shhh...

Desahan itu terdengar berat, seksi, dan nafsu. Ya, nafsu dan cinta menyelimuti mereka.

Myung Soo melesakkan juniornya ke single hole Sung yeol. tak ada teriakan, Sung Yeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati tiap gesekan yang Myung Soo buat pada single holenya.

Pompaan, maju mundur, gesekan, hanya terdengar bunyi benturan antarbenda tumpul, pantat dan paha, antara Sung Yeol dan Myung Soo. Mereka saling menatap, berkeringat, dan mendesah ringan. Hingga surga putih itu datang. Mereka saling berpelukan. menikmati tiap jengkal bagian surga putih mereka. Aroma mereka, aroma Sung yeol, adalah surga Myung Soo, bagaimanapun keadaan Sung yeol, aroma itu tetap surganya.

Tangan kanan Myung Soo meraih selimut yang ada di samping Sung yeol, menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka. Mereka mengantuk, dan akan tidur bersama, dalam aroma surga mereka.

END

Selesai. Ambigu. Aneh.

Sebenernya El ngrasa lebih srek di ff "From Song with Love", thanks to Unykyuminmin sudah meriview FF El yang satu itu.

Sekian dan terimakasih pada semua readers yang sudah menyukai ff El yang ini maupun yang lainnya :)

Thousands kiss for you all mumumumu


End file.
